Maybe
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Noah hates Christmas. Can a call from Cody change things? Oneshot. CodyxNoah.


**Maybe**

**Authors Note: Hey allow me to take this time to advertise. In the 'Two Nerds In Love: The First NoahxCody Forum' there is a holiday contest going on. If you're interested, you should check it out! I'll be acting as one of the judges so if you have any questions let me know, or ask them at the forum. Anyway, even though I'm not participating in the contest I wrote a holiday piece. Hope you guys like it! And Merry Chrismahanuquansica!~**

Noah hates Christmas. It's a simple fact. He hates it.

Every year he comes to this same conclusion.

It doesn't start out that horribly. He and his siblings and parents draw names out of a hat for whom to buy gifts for in September, and after that Noah doesn't have to think about Christmas for another couple of months.

It's usually not until November when the trouble starts. His family gets their tree in November. It's a trying process. His parents can never agree on a tree and he has no idea why he is forced to go with them every year.

All that happens is that his parents get in a fight over two trees, and then they expect him to make a choice in the matter, even though he doesn't care in the least, and even once he makes a decision they keep fighting about it. Heck, one year they got kicked out of the tree lot over it.

Noah doesn't understand why they don't just invest in an artificial tree. Oh, wait, because fake trees are untraditional and therefore should be frowned upon.

Then there's the fight that is setting up the tree. Every year his dad has to yell about how the tree stand is broken and the tree won't stand straight, and how his back hurts from hunching under the tree. And it's so stupid because even though it happens every year his parents never invest in a new tree stand. It drives Noah insane!

Then all the Christmas songs start up. Noah hates Christmas songs. He doesn't even know what it is about them that makes him cringe every time he hears one. Maybe it's the repetitiveness of the songs, or maybe it's that every year he has to hear some new version of the same song, and then he has to listen to people try to sing the song with a different melody, and it all just sounds like drunken karaoke.

Then there's the Christmas shopping. Noah hates to shop. He especially hates to shop for other people. He doesn't even like half of his family and he has to figure out what to buy for them? It's impossible!

And when it really gets down to it, his family is the worst part of Christmas. People are always talking about loving your family during the holidays, but after Thanksgiving Noah is so sick of them that he wants to die. He would literally rather go curl up in hole and die, then spend an entire evening with his family.

Noah figures normal families can take it because there aren't so many kids, but when you have eight brothers and sisters, with six of them married, and five of them having at least one child, it's too much. It's especially too much when everyone expects Noah to watch their children because he isn't of age and because his family is catholic everyone has to adhere to the stereotype of getting drunk off wine.

Did Noah mention that he hates Christmas?

As Noah lies on his bed in his room, he's trying not to think about the fact that it's Christmas Eve. He can already hear some of his family down stairs being loud and obnoxious. Sometimes Noah prays that he was adopted.

He knows he doesn't have long before he will be forced downstairs to join the rest of his family, so he is trying to spend his remaining time in silence.

Of course his phone would have to ring, because Noah can never get what he wants on Christmas.

With a scowl he sighs and picks up the phone before answering with an irritated "Hello."

Noah's actually hoping it is his sister Ester calling to say her car broke down in a snow storm on the way to the house. It's not so much that he hates Ester as it is that he hates her family. She has a trio of four year old triplets that are quite possibly the worst behaved children on the face of the planet in Noah's opinion. And Noah can't say he likes her husband any better. He's one of those guys who was the quarterback on his high school football team and has yet to let it go.

Noah can't believe Ester married him and let him knock her up twice. Did Noah mention there's a fourth child on the way? Of course Noah shouldn't bash his older sister. Maybe she cheated on him and this baby has a chance of acquiring some brain cells. As for the other three, Noah plans on taking them outside to make snowmen and then 'accidentally' leaving them outside to freeze.

Children are another thing you can add to the list of things Noah hates.

"_Well, I can see you're already in the Christmas spirit." _

The scowl practically melted off of Noah's face as he heard the voice of his favorite gaped-tooth brunette.

"Well Cody, you know how much I do enjoy the holidays." Noah said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Cody laughs into the receiver and it's like music to Noah's ears. It's been too long since the two have talked.

One might not realize it from watching the show, but Noah and Cody are actually best friends. It happened during Total Drama Action, when it seemed like all the sane contestants were competing. The two boys quickly clung together for becoming roommates and swiftly became friends. Actually they had a few 'special friend moments' as Cody chose to call them, but Noah tried not to think much into it.

As it was though, the boys became great friends. They had even planned an alliance if there was ever a third season. Of course the alliance didn't really work out when there was a third season because of a few wrenches in the plan.

One being that Sierra stocked Cody to the point where talking to him became impossible, and a second being Alejandro voting Noah off. It was too bad. The boys had planned on bringing Owen and Gwen with them to the final four and then having the three of them take out Gwen, followed by Noah and Cody taking out Owen. Sadly the plan went all wrong and they never got the chance to really activate the alliance.

"_So how's it really going?" _Cody asks once he's stopped laughing.

"Not too terribly yet; most of the family hasn't arrived yet. I was actually hoping you were Ester calling to tell me you couldn't make it." Noah confessed honestly. Noah doesn't worry about what Cody thinks of him, because despite Cody being an only child he tends to understand where Noah's coming from.

"_She's the one with the triplets and the douche for a husband, right?" _Cody asks making sure Noah's talking about the sister he thinks he is.

"You're correct. I'm actually impressed with how well you've memorized my family." He really is impressed, most people can't remember past his third oldest sibling.

"_Hey, I remember what you tell me about your sisters. They all sound hot." _

"I told you they all look like female versions of me." Noah says rolling his eyes.

"_I know what you said." _After Cody says it both boys pause for a second before Noah continues the conversation.

"So did you get Kosmic Kaos 2?" Noah asks since Cody's family celebrates Christmas on Christmas Eve, and Cody's already gotten his gifts. But mostly he just asks to avoid Cody's implication. They don't talk about their time as 'special friends', it's pointless to talk about a relationship that can only take place on a stupid reality show.

"_I sure did! I already copied it for you and everything; you should be getting it in no time." _Cody says proudly.

If there is one thing Cody's outstanding at, it's copying video games.

"What would I do without you Cody?"

"_Well you wouldn't have the responsibility of bailing me out of jail on your shoulders for when I get caught." _Cody jokes, although there's a high chance that he will someday get caught for pirating games illegally.

"Whatever, you're an only child; your parents can afford the bail." Noah says as he sits up on his bed to sit Indian style.

"_Yeah, but once they find out I was making the games for you, they'll leave me in jail to rot." _It is a known fact that Cody's parents don't like Noah. Something about being an asshole and making their son look gay on T.V.? Ha, if they only knew.

"On the plus side I bet you'll look great in stripes." Noah says smiling to himself. Noah often laughs at his own jokes when he's alone.

"_Haha, funny. By the way, loved the chocolate, not bad for having no clue what I wanted." _Cody said referring to box of chocolate Noah sent Cody for Christmas.

"Ah, well, you know my motto: When in doubt send Cody into a hypoglycemic attack." Noah answers shrugging.

"_Don't worry, I was careful." _Cody replied. Noah was pretty sure he wasn't; Noah knows as well as anyone that Cody can't control himself around candy.

"I bet you were." Noah says with a sarcastic edge to his voice. If Cody caught Noah's sarcasm, then he chose to ignore it.

"_So what did you get for everyone else?" _By everyone else, Noah knew Cody was asking about what he got his other friends on the TD cast.

"I sent Owen one of my mom's cheese balls. He'll probably eat it in one bite, but I figure he'll like it just the same. I sent Izzy a fire extinguisher, and while I gave it to her in hopes that someone would find it and use it to put out any fires she starts, I have a feeling she will somehow turn it into a weapon of mass destruction. I've been watching the news every night since I sent it, but so far nothing has happened." Noah stopped talking for a moment to allow Cody some time to laugh.

"_Okay, I'm good, continue."_

"I sent Eva a book called '1001 ways to control your temper'. I doubt she'll read it, but the book is so heavy that she can probably use it as a dumbbell. And then I sent a gift to my good friend Alejandro…"

"_DUDE! You didn't! What'd you send him?" _After season three aired Cody completely understood why Noah hated Alejandro. And Cody definitely got to listen to Noah rant about how stupid he was.

"A book called, 'How to accept rejection: Why girls don't like you'; I printed a picture off line of Heather kneeing him and taped it to the inside cover, and then under it I wrote 'Better luck next time'."

"_Epic dude! Nice work!" _Cody said happily. _"But I have to confess that I also sent a mean gift this year."_

"What'd you send Duncan?" Noah asked with a smirk on his face; he didn't even have to ask who Cody meant. Noah had nothing against Duncan, really. They didn't really get along, but they were never quite enemies. Either way, Noah understood why Cody hated him.

"_I did a little photoshop for this one. I edited a picture of Trent and Courtney together to make it look like they were kissing." _Cody says; Noah can hear the pride in his voice.

"How real does it look?" Noah asked wondering if it would fool anyone.

"_One of my most successful edits ever." _Cody says evilly. _"Then on the back I wrote 'Don't worry, she found someone better'."_

"Do you think it'll actually make Duncan jealous?" Noah asks skeptically.

"_I'm not sure about Duncan, but I think Gwen will at least call Trent to ask him about it. And if they start talking again, Gwen is bound to dump Duncan and go back to Trent." _Cody says proudly. It's obvious Cody spent a lot of time on this plan.

"So you're still hoping Trent and Gwen make a comeback?"

"_Yeah. I've pretty much accepted that she'll never date me, but just because she won't date me doesn't mean she has to date a jerk." _Cody says as though the thought of Gwen being with Duncan makes him sick, which, in all honesty, it does.

"Hey, her loss." Noah says without thinking about it. It's another awkward moment before Cody picks back up the conversation.

"_So are you still steering clear of the holiday?" _Cody asks.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone else has come yet. Hopefully the weather is slowing them down." Noah says before lying back down on his bed.

"_I doubt it; the weather's looking pretty good." _Cody points out.

"Maybe in Manitoba, but I'm sure the weather is a little different here in Alberta." Noah says referring to the two different providences the boys live in. The two boys live two providences away from each other. It's one of those reasons why they don't discuss their relationship; they're just too far away from one another.

"_Oh, yeah, haha, forgot." _Cody says in a way that makes Noah raise his eyebrow. _"Did I tell you what I got everyone else?" _Cody says quickly changing the subject.

"No, what'd you get them?" Noah asks.

"_I got Gwen some acrylic paint, since she said she wanted to try painting some of her sketches. Then I found these sweet guitar picks for Trent." _

"What'd you get for Sierra?" Noah asked with a smile evident in his voice.

"_A card. I was afraid she'd read too much into anything else. Did you know she's been sending me gifts since the first day of December? She's been acting out the twelve days of Christmas!"_

Noah had to laugh. "Are you serious?"

"_I swear dude! I have a partridge in a pair tree sitting in my back yard! And now Pete's sick-"_

"Pete?" Noah asked cutting Cody off.

"_Yeah, that's what I named the bird. And now he's sick the tree's dying, and I don't know what to do about it! And the turtle doves flew away; the French hens keep laying eggs, and- Are you laughing at me?"_

Indeed Noah was laughing at him. Only Cody would have this misfortune.

"_Dude! It's not funny! Do you know how many birds are involved in the twelve days of Christmas? Twenty Noah! There are twenty! I have twenty birds in my backyard-"_

"I thought the turtle doves flew away?" Noah asked chuckling.

"_That's not the point! I had to pay off the mailman to send the rest of the presents to a different house! Somewhere there is a family that has been scarred for life because twelve lords started leaping over their house!"_

At this point Noah can't even contain himself because he's laughing so hard. It takes another few minutes before he has calmed down enough to speak.

"_Are you done?" _Cody asks once he can't hear Noah's laughing anymore.

"For the moment."

"_I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean when we left World Tour we were almost friends and now she's more psycho than ever. She actually wanted to move to Manitoba so we'd be closer. Her mom was seriously going to let her!"_

"How did you manage to stop her?" Noah asked curiously.

"_I told her absence makes the heart grow fonder."_ Cody said in a half-whine. _"I'm a terrible person."_

"No, you're a sane person." Noah says in a serious tone. "I mean, if it were me, I would have just sent her a pamphlet for the nearest psychiatric hospital."

Cody chuckles. _"I wish I could be as mean as you are… I mean that in a good way!"_

Noah laughs at Cody's fumble before he answers. "I'm sure you did."

"_I did! I mean, you're nice to me most of the time!" _Cody says not really helping the situation.

"You know I bet it's comments like that, that make your parents love me." Noah throws out, clearly amused.

"_Yeah, like I tell them how nice you are to me." _Cody says, and Noah swears it's a perverted comment. _"By the way, my parents love her."_

"You have got to be kidding." Noah knows he's not the most pleasant person to be around, but compared to Sierra? It shouldn't even be a contest. For one, Noah has sanity on his side, and for two, he doesn't stalk Cody for attention. How do his parents like her?

"_No, they think she's brilliant. And you know my mom; she loves the idea of having a woman around to take care of me." _

"You don't need a babysitter." Noah says with an offended tone. "And if you did, I wouldn't pick her. She hurt you just as often as she helped you."

"_I know dude, but they don't see it that way. Dad thinks she's smart and a looker and mom thinks she'd make the perfect girlfriend."_

"I couldn't disagree more with either statement." Noah said sitting up on his bed and glaring down at his blanket angrily.

"_Jealous?" _Cody asks with a joking tone.

"Yes, I am." Noah said with a tone that displayed just how angry and jealous he was.

"_Noah," _Cody's voice was soft as he spoke. _"You know it's not a contest to me-"_

"I know. Let's just let it go." Noah says shaking his head. He doesn't want to talk about it.

"_Yeah." Cody sighs. "So those are my Sierra problems."_

"Well, at least you got a few good gifts from it, right? I mean five gold rings? Not too bad."

"_There's that." _Cody replied happily. _"You're still in your room right?"_

"Yes, I'm still managing to avoid Christmas. Why?"

"_No reason. So where is this party taking place, anyway?"_

"My living room and I think mom and Ruth are cooking in the kitchen. Why?" Noah asked both amused and confused.

"_So is there a door that isn't in either of those rooms?" _Cody asked curiously.

"Yeah, the side door we usually use opens to the laundry room. Are you trying to hint I should sneak out?"

Before Cody can answer Noah hears a knock on the side door.

"Hold on a second somebody's knocking." Noah says standing up and taking the cordless phone with him. "It's probably Joey. I swear he thinks that because he's Jewish he is incapable of remembering when Christmas is. I mean Hanukah is the one that changes day, Christmas is the same day every year." Noah complained.

"_I'm sure it's important, besides it's technically only Christmas Eve." _Cody says.

"Same thing in my house. And it's either Joey or Ester with her hands so full of kids that she can't open the door, and since I don't hear screaming, I'd say it's Joey, here to annoy me further on this infernal day." Noah replies as he walks down the stairs and into the laundry room. Once he reaches the door, he yanks it open.

"Happy Hanukah?" Cody says holding out a copy of Kosmic Kaos 2 with one hand, and shutting his cellphone shut in the other.

Noah blinks before taking the gift and laying both it and his phone down on the washer that sits by the door. Noah can't really believe his eyes. Cody is supposed to be two providences away in Manitoba, sitting by the fire place, listening to Noah rant. And yet, here he is in Alberta, standing in Noah's doorway, hand delivering his Christmas present.

"Cody, what-" Noah said before getting cut off.

"Look, I know we never talk about the stuff that happens when the cameras are turned off, but we have to. I know we live two providences away from each other, and the only way we ever get to see each other is if Chris drags us off to some stupid reality show, but I don't care. I want more than this; I don't just want you when we're on Total Drama. I want-"

Noah cuts Cody off with a searing kiss. It's been so long, but both boys remember the feeling of the others lips pressed against theirs and instantly fall into rhythm with one another. Finally Cody has to pull away for air, not having anticipated the kiss. He looks up at Noah with his large blue eyes and waits for him to say something.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you what you want for Christmas?" Noah asked smirking.

Cody throws his arms around Noah's neck and leans his mouth close to Noah's ear before whispering one word. "Boyfriend."

Noah places a kiss on Cody's neck before answering. "Yes, what kind of boyfriend would I be?" Noah says clarifying that means what Cody thinks he does.

Both boys pull away enough to look at each other.

"I can't believe you came all the way to Alberta to say that." Noah says amused.

"I can't believe you didn't figure it out with all the slipups I made in our phone conversation." Cody says as though he is proud he could keep the secret.

"You got lucky." Noah said as he starts to lean down to kiss Cody again.

"Noah! David and Shelly are here! We need someone to watch the kids!" The brunettes hear Noah's mom shout.

Noah groans before looking at Cody longingly. Then all of a sudden his facial expression changes, and it looks like he is almost smiling.

"How did you get here?" Noah asks suddenly.

"I drove. Why?" It takes Cody a second to look at Noah's smirk and understand his meaning. "Noah, you can't just take off on Christmas!" Cody silently hisses.

"Christmas Eve." Noah corrects.

"Noah!" They hear Noah's mom yell again.

"Besides I think a night of sobriety would do everyone some good." Noah points out.

Cody looks at Noah like there is no way he's going to go along with it.

"I gave you what you wanted for Christmas." Noah says in a final attempt to sway Cody.

"Noah Nathaniel, get down here!" They hear his mothering yelling up the stairs.

"Fine." Cody says throwing up his arms, but Noah can see a hint of a smile on his boyfriend's lips.

"Sorry mom, I'm leaving! I'll be back sometime tomorrow! Tell everyone hi for me!" Noah yells as he quickly grabs his coat from the coat rack that is in the corner of the laundry room, and proceeds to shove Cody out the door, before grabbing the game Cody brought him and shutting the door behind him.

As the two boys sprint across Noah's yard and climb into Cody's car, barley missing Noah's mom seeing them, Noah can't help but be happy.

**As he and Cody are driving off to who knows where, Noah is in good spirits.**

Not only is he finally in a relationship with the boy he loves, but he doesn't have to spend Christmas Eve with his family. As they drive off Noah can't help but think that maybe Christmas won't always suck.

Maybe.

* * *

**Just another reminder, check out the NoahxCody holiday contest!**


End file.
